As It Pours Down
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Rain hailed down as the heavens wept, soaking the vast cluster of magniloquent buildings that strained to embrace the sky. The sun had dipped down below the horizon, lingering red bursts of colour stretching across the clouds now faded into the darkening blue of the night. -My first DN fanfic. LxLight. Set while Light isn't Kira. Thinking of doing more. Please review. Also, smut.
1. Pour with Love

**_Hey, this is my first Death Note fanfic. L x Light. This was requested by a friend of mine *waves at you* Hey, hot stuff! Anyway, please enjoy and review._**

* * *

Rain hailed down as the heavens wept, soaking the vast cluster of magniloquent buildings that strained to embrace the sky. The sun had dipped down below the horizon, lingering red bursts of colour stretching across the clouds now faded into the darkening blue of the night. Life resumed as usual down below where the humans dwelt, each scrambling like cockroaches would from light, each trying to get home to escape the rain that gushed from the wounds in the sky's thin skin. The air was bitter and icy, biting against flesh, forcing any victim without defence to shiver with cold.

"Light is Kira..." L murmured to himself as he remained perched on the roof top of the exceedingly high building he had chosen to occupy for the next few days. His words were said with little conviction, remaining ambivalent of his suspicions. "Light is..." his thumb ran over his lower lip, lightly pushing the lip to one side only to have it return to its usual position as his thumb continued on its path across the external body part. "Kira is... Light?" A sight broke free of his slender throat, breaking pass those lips that murmured uncertain thoughts.

Pale skin became ever more wet as the rain drenched cloth and those unkept, scruffy locks of short, ragged black hair became saturated with the tears of the sky. A cold, damp hand went to L's face, covering an eye and a cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut.

It wasn't just the sky crying.

"Ryuzaki?"

L almost chuckled. Speak of the devil.

Light approached slowly, his recently once dry attire now becoming sodden as the rain claimed him as victim along with the rest of those unsheltered. His gradual approach was little out of caution, more out of reassurance to L that he wasn't about to shove him off the edge of the hotel. Lights neat, brown hair stuck to his face in the rain, his skin already soaked by the rain. "Ryuzaki, L..." he reached and rested his hand on L's shoulder. L flinched and near fell forward, about to plummet to his death but Light was faster. He grabbed L's baggy t-shirt, pulling the dark-haired male to him before he could fall. "Idiot," Light snapped angrily. "You could have fallen."

L looked up at Light with those dark eyes, each orb under-toned with the black shadows of sleeplessness. Light was Kira... Kira was Light... The percentage of that being true was slim now but the suspicion was still there, nagging at the back of L's ingenious mind. If Light was indeed Kira, L would understand why; Light had a sense of justice, wanted criminals to pay for their crimes and wanted crime to stop. If Light was Kira, L would understand the process of the conclusion that criminals must die for crimes to stop. L would understand the good Light was attempting to achieve in his own, twisted way but... what L couldn't understand was why it would hurt so damn much.

The brunette sighed and helped L up to his feet. "Let's get you inside," he grumbled, becoming flustered as the paler male continued to stare at him intently. L finally blinked, his near lashless eyes falling shut for only a moment before reopening. He allowed Light to guide him into the warmth of the building and to the splendiferous hotel suite that L was renting, the tables decorated with the young detective's usual sugary treats. "You're soaking," Light tutted despite being soaked through himself.

L volunteered no answer, his usually sharp mind now a whirl of confusion, left only with suspicions and guess works.

"Here," Light grabbed a towel and began to pat down L's dripping hair, his actions curiously gentle for a killer. L continued to gaze at the other male, studying him with a captivated attention that bordered on the edge of frightening. Of course, Light was used to such a gaze after spending so long with the older male and was becoming less and less unnerved by the stare. "You're shivering," Light commented which was true; the cold of the rain had slipped in and chilled the hunched male's bones.

"It is of little concern," L mumbled, now looking away but his eyes were quick to return to the more upright male when Light helped L out of his t-shirt. "What are you..."

"You're going to get hypothermia," Light said as he tossed L's top aside to a chair the proceeded to towel-dry the other's torso. L yielded no protest, allowing Light to resume with some curiosity; he had never been tended to this way, not so tenderly and that was enough to warm him inside. "I'm not completely undressing you, Ryuzak. I have to dry too."

It was on impulse that L's hands went to Light's buttons, his long, trembling fingers unbuttoning the sodden, white shirt. "Yes. I suppose you should dry. Get warm." he murmured just loud enough for the teen to hear. "It would be... inconvenient if you were to die."

Light chuckled. "I'll be fine. I was only out there for a moment. You were standing there for hours."

"I had things to think about," the words were defensive though the tone were not said in a way that suggested anything more than a bleak conversation between two friends. Light's expression became grim, knowing L had been thinking of the Kira case as always. He continued to dry the other then unbuckled L's belt.

"You think too much." Light said then gave the another a slightly amused smirk. "Then again, I can't really say much without being a hypocrite."

L's lips curved into a slight smile, appreciating Light's humour but the smile soon faded when Light pushed L onto the bed, his expression now warping into surprise and fear until his back found the soft sheets of the bed. The surprise was thrown in the embarrassment as Light yanked off L's scruffy trousers. "Light...what..."

"Ryuzaki, seriously." Light straightened up, putting a hand on his hip. "Stop squirming like a little kid. I'm not attacking you. I'm trying to get you dry. You know, sometime before death." he paused. "It would be inconvenient for me too...if you died."

L's dark eyes widened. This didn't make sense; if Light was Kira then why... unless it was a trap? A lie to lure L in? If so, L could feel it working. "Considering the profile I have built for you in my head, even if you were not Kira, you don't seem particularly attached to your vast network of friends that you acquired through popularity." he said, partially sitting up. "Even Misa... Even your girlfriend you keep at arms length. You would care little if I died."

It was now Light's turn to stare and so he did for a few moments before he leaned in, taking the older's chin between his thumb and index finger then tilting L's face up towards him. Their faces were only inches apart, each able to smell the sweetness of the other's breath. "Misa is a distraction. The only person I can connect to is you. Your genius is enough to rival my own. My thoughts seem to echo yours."

L could not speak, could barely even breathe. Was this how Kira planned to kill him? With the suffocating breathlessness of waiting, of suspecting their lips might meet? His fluttering heart hammered in his chilled chest, his cheeks becoming warm as he remained frozen in place. Slowly, oh so slowly, Light's face drew near as his eyes slipped shut and then...

Heat exploded inside L as Light's soft lips connected with his own, all heat then gushing straight to his groin. Before he realized what he was doing, L was enthusiastically responding to the mouth that claimed his own. That is what happened, right? Or had he started it? L wasn't sure, his ingenious mind now loosing intelligence and becoming a mush of incoherent stuttering thoughts as their lips parted. Their tongues pressed together, ripping a moan from both males at the taste of each other. L found himself in a situation as unique to him as his case, the carnal atoms of his body finding little relief while the two remained adorned with fabric.

Using what brain power he had left, he reached for the younger male's trousers, loosening them up enough to pull them down. This was so perverted. Light was only just an adult. Even so, L couldn't help the craving that burned inside him and singed the cosmic emptiness in his ever lonesome heart.

If Light was Kira...

Thoughts broke off and faded into the abyss as Light's trousers were removed and L found his hands on skin. He jerked back in surprise, expecting to have found the softness of underwear rather than the softness of skin. "I didn't expect... I thought you'd be wearing some kind of refined undergarments..." L murmured, his profile of Light being a little off now he knew that Light was prideless enough to lack the effort to clad his rear with boxers. "Can I…?"

Light nodded then groaned softly as L's strangely soft hands cupped the teen's groin, rubbing gently as the older observed Light's reactions to his advances. "Mm... Ryuzaki... t-take off..."

"Oh... oh right..." L muttered, as if having forgotten his own underwear. Removing his hand, L rolled off his damp boxers. Once they were off, L was surprised yet again, this time by a mouth wrapping around the older's erection. L fell back against the sheets, his legs parting a little as Light's head bobbed up and down, reducing L to a moaning mess. His lips were parted, sound left his vocal cords and yet few words were able to break free. His usually freakishly lidless eyes fell shut as his head lolled back, soft pants of euphoria spouting from his open mouth.

A flush continued to paint red the flesh of the receiver as Light's finger pressed against the entrance of the great detective. L suddenly felt quite defenceless as he realized that Light could kill him right now, right then and L would be unable to stop him. "L-Light..." he half whimpered, half moaned, his hips rolling up as his body ignored the concerns of his foggy brain. "Ahh...ow...mm...shhfmmm..."

Light had slid in his finger. A vibration up the dark-haired male's twitching cock suggested the amusement the brunette had found in L's moment of discomfort. An apology was given by butterscotch brown eyes and the gentle soothing the finger gave to L's virginal insides before it pressed in deep to find the bundle of nerves that would be invaluable to their love-making. It had been a long time coming, these activities being a more adventurous form of things they had already done. Secret kisses hidden, cloaked in shadow, away from prying eyes as they touched and pressed together.

"Light..." Those moments had been bursts of blinding light in a life of darkness. He wanted, needed the other male like he had no other person. Despite all his suspicions, L couldn't deny himself the pleasure of Light's company, of Light's hands...his mouth. "Light...can't... c-cumming..." he gasped then cried out as Light shoved in a second finger, both pressing forcefully against the detective's prostate as L orgasmed.

Light removed his skilled mouth, swallowing the other's release. He didn't, however, remove his fingers; he began gently thrusting them, letting them stretch his lover while L relaxed in the after-glow of his orgasm. A warm, wet tongue licked over a little pink bud, one of two in a matching set on L's scrawny body. The owner of those nipples could only moan, his body responding to the bliss he was willingly enduring. "I want you, Ryuzaki... L." Light breathed against the other's cold skin, still somewhat damp from the rain.

Quiet moans were given as response, the dark-haired distracted by the ruptures of pleasure that shuddered through his body.

A smile dusted Light's lips as he took in the state that he had reduced his intellectual rival to and his own cock hardened further, desperate to be buried in a warm, tight hole. That, however, would have to wait a little longer. L was unused to such intimacy with another and Light didn't want to scare his lover; this wasn't going to be just sex.

Within only a couple of blissful minutes on L's part, another finger was pushed in which forced out a few select near-cuss words from the one below. "It hurts...hurts..."

"I know," Light sighed. "It can't be helped. Just relax. I'll take care of you."

For better or worse, L gladly believed the whispers of his lover. He relaxed and allowed Light to resume his preparations, his eyes half lidded as he watched the brunette. Eventually, Light slid out his fingers when L's hips had begun moving needily. "But..."

Light only grinned at the other and L realized what was going on. He blushed as he parted his gangly legs further, allowing Light between them then sighed contently at the warmth of the other's body. Light was about to push in when it occurred to him that he should probably use something to ease the process. Looking around, he spotted the body lotion and reached for it. He shuddered as he covered his cock with the cold liquid. Then, at last, he pressed against L and began to slide in.

He was slow about it but, finally, Light was all the way inside his lover. He leaned in as he held still so L could get used to being filled for the first time and claimed the lips of his partner, kissing him just as heatedly as before. Rocking his hips lightly, L silently begged for Light to give him the much needed pleasure he had been wordlessly promised. The response came quickly and Light's hips pulled back only to snap forwards, driving into that spot that brought such divine bliss. Their lips disconnected as L cried out, vocalising his ecstasy to the empty hotel suite. Light proved to be no invulnerable to the delights of L's body, his moans joining the other's as fingers dug into his flesh. He knew he would be bruised but he didn't mind it; it was a good pain, reminding him how much L needed him.

"Please..." L gasped, his hips moving faster in the hopes of encouraging Light's to do the same. How could Light deny such a plea? He gave in to L's desires, thrusting in harder, forcing louder moans from them both. L's chilled skin was becoming warmer as their movements proceeded to become faster, both voicing their pleasure loudly while they clung to one another. Breathless chants of each other's names spilled out into the night, their cries heard by none save those present but none where there except the lovers.

Their bodies became moist again, a layer of sweat coating them as their movements became ever more desperate and irregular. They had forgotten love-making and their primal instinct to reach climax had taken hold. L's back curved elegantly as he arched up with a blissful shout, orgasming as Light pounded inside him, taking only another few moments until he too found release.

For several long minutes, all they could do was hold each other, trembling while the aftershocks ran through them, marking them as victims of passion. When their bodies calmed, Light reluctantly pulled himself from his lover, parting almost sorrowfully before lying beside the detective. "That was..." Light paused, unable to think of a description and L found comfort in knowing that Light's brain turned to mush when they were intimate too.

The two lay there comfortably tangled with one another as Light pulled the cold duvet over their tired bodies, shielding them from prying eyes. The brunette closed his eyes with a yawn that was soon echoed by L. Both tired, they allowed the silence to surround them while Light started to doze off. L watched him and shifted a little closer.

Perhaps Kira's powers did indeed hop from person to person, erasing the memories of being Kira. Perhaps indeed Light had been Kira but, right now, Light didn't seem to be a threat to him. "I..." he sighed and became quiet.

"Love you too," mumbled a drowsy Light, revealing he was still awake albeit only just. "Now go to sleep, L." A tender smile formed on L's lips and he cuddled into the other, hooking his arm around Light's waist as he closed his eyes. Finally, the insomniac found sleep at his lover's side.


	2. Rain with Kisses

**_Dunno really where this is going but, if you want more, please review. This is my first fic for Death Note so I'm still getting used to all the names of everyone so do tell me if I'm getting anyone mixed up with another character. I know I keep getting L's aliases wrong but I'm pretty sure I corrected those. Also, I'm English so there might have been words that are spelled differently to what you're used to or there might even have been words you've never heard off so don't hesitate to ask if you don't know._**

 ** _Anyway, please enjoy and review._** ** _Criticism is welcome unless you're going to hate on me and be a total jerk. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

The white light blared from the computer screen as L gazed intently at the little words lined up in uniform like soldiers on march to their death, beside him sat Light who was studying L's affixed expression only a few inches away. "Ryuzaki, you've been reading that for over an hour," Light leaned in a little, trying to get in view of L's unblinking eyes. "We could go get some coffee. It would be good for you to get out of here."

Since the faculty had been built, L had yet to emerge from the building. He had been motivated to to little more than sit and stare, his brilliant mind running through his thoughts. Light could not deny that he was worried about L's mental state especially after their fight in front of Misa. Light sighed and turned L's face towards him, pressing their lips together gently while ignoring the others in the room. L's lips curved up into a faint smile.

"Would you two keep that for private rooms?" the ex-chief Yagami pleaded, witnessing the tender moment between his son and his...boss. "Besides, I found something that could be useful... Boys!" the old man huffed as the youths continued kissing. He praised whatever holy divinity was at work for not letting him witness the two use tongues. Despite his protests, however, he was pleased his son had found happiness. Especially after the ordeal with being locked up for weeks and being accused of being Kira. L was not the ideal partner that he would have picked for his son, especially considering the imprisonment but Soichiro had to admit that no one could decide one who they fell in love with and he could tell his son was completely besotted for L.

"Apologies, Mr Yagami," L muttered when they parted, his cheeks a little flushed as he tried to hid his embarrassment. "You mentioned you may have found something... Light... cut it out..." Light looked the very picture of innocence except the mischievous glint in those light brown eyes that remained aglow only for L to see.

"Yes," Soichiro replied, trying not to think about what his son might or might not of been doing under the desk that supported the computers. "I noticed that deaths for businessmen are centred around the weekends."

"Huh? On the weekends?" Matsuda echoed, his eyes flickering up to the old man with a respectful regard burning in the young man's brown irises.

The Yagami ender gave a short, curt nod. "The first few murders appear to have been at random but recently they've all taken place between Friday night and Saturday afternoon."

"I'm amazed you even noticed that, Chief," the ex-officer announced with awe clear in his hunched, leaning posture, humbled by the elder's smarts. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be as professional or as smart as anyone else in the room -though he wouldn't be saying that if Misa was present- but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to learn from everyone.

"Matsuda," Soichiro said sternly. "I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Chief'."

"I'm sorry but you'll always be the chief to me," the young man said cheerfully.

Light leaned back a little, his chair swivelled around so he could see his father. "That's a really important clue, Dad," he praised but he was not surprised by his father's deduction; Mr Yagami may not have been as smart as L or his son but he hadn't been employed as chief for several decades for nothing. "Nice work."

"Well," the old man chuckled, pride blooming warm in his chest at his son's heartfelt compliment. "I can't let myself fall behind you and Ryuzaki," he smiled fondly at his son. "After all, the last thing I want to do is be dead weight."

L began mumbling to himself, only half intending for others to hear his words but all present listened to what the master detective had to say as a mountain of paperwork was brought in for L to go through, all a copy of names and faces of the employees at the company in question. "Thank you very much..." L said as he took the stack.

"That's three hundred thousand people," Light protested. "How was this put together so quickly? That's amazing, Mogi!"

"Yes," L agreed apathetically, "He's been incredibly efficient from the start."

Matsuda felt somewhat useless. He stood, rushing to his feet with enthusiasm, "Ryuzaki! Please tell me, is there anything I can do to help with the investigation? Besides the manager thing."

L's eyes flickered up from Mogi's collection of employees, lingering on the energized ex-officer. "Sooo...you really want to be useful?"

"Yes!" Matsuda confirmed with conviction, his expression filled with all the determination of any hard-working crime fighter.

"Then could you get me another cup of coffee?"

Matsuda's face fell.

"And for our guests over there as well."

It was then they were introduced to the sociably attractive conman and the technologically smart thief. Though there were some protests, Light soon put them to rest easily. They were hunting down a murderer who targeted criminals; it made sense to use that to their advantage. Even if they weren't caught, they would certainly be useful.

* * *

'Would I kill that many people if I had that sort of power...?' Light's thoughts bounced around in his skull, his eyes transfixed nowhere in particular. He refused to believe himself capable of murder even if he did have that kind of power, subconsciously or otherwise. If he was somehow Kira, how much would he stand to loose? Could he really give up his future, his family... could he give up L just to become some kind of deranged figure of a twisted sense of right and wrong?

L turned to look at his lover. "What's wrong? You've been staring at me for the last two minutes." he offered a small smile. "Wait, you must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment, am I right?"

Light returned the tender smile fondly. "No, that's not it." he sighed.

"Here," L offered Light his cake, hoping to cheer the other up.

"No, really," Light pulled L's chair closer and stole a quick kiss then groaned as one of the devices littering the immediate area started to beep, interrupting the two and a calligraphic W appeared on screen.

News just in... Matsuda is an idiot.

* * *

 _Saving people is exhausting._ This was the obvious conclusion that L came to as he sluggishly slipped into bed beside Light, lying down with a groan of relief as his aching limbs were supported by the firm mattress. At least now they had a potential mole in the group and Matsuda wasn't dead. Light's eyes opened, watching L slip into bed then wriggled closer only to wrap his arms protectively around the other. "When you were taking about dying today... I didn't like it," he murmured.

L looked at him in the looming darkness, his eyes adjusting quickly as he observed the concerned expression of his lover. It was a look he was quickly becoming accustom to as he learned more and more about this oddly compassionate and loyal Light. Light was much more distant when he was Kira... when he seemed to be Kira.

L didn't know anymore.

It left him utterly confused and unnerved when he thought about it. His head hurt and his chest constricted whenever he thought about it. Part of him had wanted Light to be Kira just so he was right and they could put the matter to rest but... what then? Spending the rest of his life without Light, walking in shadow and darkness alone was little in the way of appealing.

"L... you're trembling," Light whispered as he pulled the other close, holding him into his chest. A moment passed by as they do and L found himself curling into Light, allowing himself the comfort Light offered freely. "Ryuzaki?" Light's fingers ran through the detective's messy hair, soothing the trembling form in his arms.

"I... find that I am scared," L confessed reluctantly, his hands gripping Light's pyjama t-shirt.

Light was silent only for a moment before he pressed a kiss to L's head. "Nothing will happen to you, L. I won't let it," he tilted L's head up. "Ryuzaki, you are smart enough to know now what you mean to me. If I were really Kira, you would still be safe because I..." he chuckled. "I love you."

"I see. So you weren't lying about that, you really do care about me," L murmured before he touched Light's cheek, shifting up to press their lips together. "I care too. I just..."  
"...Have difficulty saying it," Light finished for him and shook his head. "I know that. Eventually, I hope you will find your voice when it comes down to how you feel about you and me. I know you well, Ryuzaki. You're not the kind to lead someone on unless you want something from that person. I know you still want me to confess to being Kira but there is no way you would go so far as to making love just to get information. No, this has to be real for you too."

"Your deductive skills are as impressive as always," he sighed dramatically, "You have, however, gotten one thing wrong." L watched the confusion dance on Light's maturing features. "I don't want you to confess to being Kira. I don't want to watch you die."

Light's eyes widened, realizing the depth of L's feelings for him. Unable to find his own voice this time, his mouth launched at L's and latched on as he kissed the other turbulently. The dark-haired male was eager to respond, his lips parting gladly as their kiss deepened. L could feel warmth in his chest, bubbling up and bursting as his heart fluttered with the joy of new love, of first love. As a child, he had been as indifferent to every situation as he appeared now yet somehow this Light in his life had brought him out of his solitude and had tended to the dying spark that had quietly sung in the dark.

"Are we going to have sex now?" L asked, as blunt as ever.

Fingers gently caressed the pale skin of the detective's flushed cheek as Light let out a soft chuckle, his smile visible in those honeycomb eyes. "I think I can manage that if you want to," he replied with harmonious tones of amusement. Deliberately slowly, Light ran his fingers down L's cheek, his chest and torso only to slip into the other's trousers. He watched with delight while L's dark eyes rolled up, his mouth opening as soft pants left those lush, wet lips and his hips rolled forward into the hand pleasuring his erect cock.

It was something out of an erotic fantasy, watching his superior get off by his hand and Light could not deny how much it pleased him to have such a power over his odd male. It turned him on to see his boss in such a state of ecstasy; he could now feel his own erection pulsing, begging to engage in their dance of heat and passion.

"Light..."

And there it was, the plea for more in just a single whine. Light slipped his hand away only to remove his lover's clothing. "You really have no idea what you're capable of, do you?" Light near growled as he tugged off L's t-shirt. He smirked at L's confusion and took his lover's hand, pressing it to his groin as he allowed himself some pleasure. "Ahh..."

L's breathing hitched as he watched Light indulge in bliss by L's very own hand and he suddenly understood why his lover enjoyed touching him so much: the expression on Light's face was positively arousing and his twitching cock most definitely agreed. "Oh..." he breathed, his usually expressionless features suddenly portraying the lust burning in his loins. "T-take off your... your..."

"On it..." Light groaned and removed his shirt as L sat up, his mouth pressing against skin. Light's eyes slid shut, savouring the feel of his lover's lips caressing his flesh. Leaning back a little, he sighed contently as L's mouth found a nipple, his tongue swirling around like one of those sugary treats L loved so much. "Practicing?" Light joked, his cock throbbing with hope. He felt those lips curve into a slight smile then gasped as he felt teeth where lips had once been, all hopes of a blowjob launching out the window. His gasp soon transformed into exclamations as L bit down and, despite Light's protests, his body was responding positively to the pain as if mistaking it for pleasure.

L found himself smirking, shoving Light back as he perched above him. Finding how much Light's body appreciated a little pain proved exciting for the detective. He leaned in and bit down on his lover's shoulder then licked over the mark, soothing it as if to apologise only to bite down again. It felt as though Light and his body were not getting along as quite as well as usual; while Light moaned out protests, his cock twitched and begged for more.

Light sat up, his hands gripping L's hips as he thrust in. L fell forward, his forehead resting against Light's shoulder. "Ahhh!"

Soothing fingers rubbed the base of L's spine, kisses whispering apologies for the pain the detective suffered. For a long, tormenting while, the two remained as they were, sat connected as they clutched one another's bodies until the pain subsided and L found the will to move. He rolled his hips with a pained groan, stirring guilt in Light who regretted not using a form of lubrication to ease the process of connecting their bodies.

"I'm sor-" Light was cut off by demanding lips pressing firmly against his own, a kiss he willingly responded to as the dark-haired male continued to move, riding the other slow and steady as he got used to the familiar feel of being complete. When, at last, L felt no pain, only the pleasure of Light's thick cock jabbing at his prostate, L began bouncing a little faster. His confidence grew as he heard Light's moans passed his own and he slammed his hips down harder, leaning back as Light went in deeper. With his throat exposed so vulnerably, L displayed his trust in his lover, his back arching as he supported himself with one arm hooked around Light and the other keeping him upright by gripping Light's calf firmly.

Lust burned and consumed the lovers as they moved with each other, desperately trying to reach their peak. Faster did their movements proceed, harder did their bodies slam together until neither could stand it. Flipping their positions, Light soon found himself on top as he hammered almost violently into his love who moaned and squirmed beneath him. They climaxed quite suddenly, tremors of ecstasy still washing over them as Light collapsed atop his lover.

For several minutes merging into near enough half hour, the two remained still and silent, perhaps thinking the other sleep if not for the irregularity of their breath.

"Why?" L asked suddenly, not bothering to expand on his question; he knew Light would understand what he wanted, he always did.

"Because I'm not bored when I'm with you," Light murmured. "You're so odd, unique. You never pretend to be anything else. You're smart, intelligent enough to rival me; it was inevitable I would feel something for you."

L shifted. "Light..."

Light smiled softly. "I know."

* * *

 ** _Yeah, I know. Lots of smut and such._**

 ** _Please review._**


End file.
